


Busy

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [6]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really made Alex late for the meeting with Louisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

Alex woke up in a different bed. This wasn’t exactly unusual, except for the fact that she hadn’t been out drinking last night. And she didn’t feel like she’d been compromised. Although she only ever slept with girls, so that wasn’t entirely unusual. But she was still fully clothed.

“Well, it’s about time you woke up, sleepyhead,” said Katja. She stepped into the room from a balcony.

“Do you do this often?” asked Alex. “Kidnap girls while they’re sleeping?”

“No, only you,” said Katja. She smiled. “I might do this more, though. If you like it.”

“Where are we?” asked Alex. She sat up and looked around. The room was big, nice and airy. The curtains looked like they were made of some kind of sheer fabric. She hoped that they weren’t in some castle or millionaire’s mansion or something. She knew that the manor didn’t have a balcony, so that was out. But it didn’t look like a room in a castle either.

“Just one of my little secret hideaways,” said Katja. She walked over and sat on the bed. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” said Alex. “Why do you care, anyway?”

Katja looked at her lovingly for just a moment before her face changed into a more familiar one. “Because you’re going to need that famous stamina of yours for what I’ve got planned for you.”

“Okay,” said Alex. “But we’re going to talk about this later.”

“Fine by me,” said Katja. “Are you ready?” Alex nodded, so Katja kissed her and made some rope appear in her hands.

Katja had transported Alex to a four-poster bed, so she tied Alex’s hands together with the rope and then tied that to one of the bars holding up the curtains around the bed.

“I’m still dressed,” said Alex.

“I have magic,” said Katja, and used that magic to make Alex’s loose sleeping shirt disappear. She’d always been fascinated by Alex’s body before, and now was no exception. Now, though, it was even better from years spent learning defensive magic and better fighting techniques. Her body was trimmer now, her muscles more defined.

“I know, I’m irresistible,” said Alex, chuckling, and then hummed in appreciation as Katja’s tongue licked over her torso.

“Well, that’s one of the things that makes me keep coming back,” said Katja. “Your body is delicious.”

“That sounds dangerous,” said Alex. Katja growled and bit down on the edge of Alex’s sleeping pants, her teeth grazing Alex’s skin. Alex moaned, so Katja tried grazing her teeth over other parts of her. The result was more delightful noises, and Alex trying to move closer to her.

Katja wanted desperately to take her time, but she knew that Alex had somewhere to be. Unfortunately. And she did too. So she finally got down to business, pulling Alex’s pants down and grinning at the sight that greeted her.

“Aww, you shaved for me?” asked Katja, looking up at Alex.

“Well, actually, I shaved because using lightning magic is really annoying with the static. But yeah, I was kinda thinking of you too,” said Alex. “Which is why I did what I did later.”

“You can tell me about it later,” said Katja, though the thought of it stirred something deep inside her. Licking was a lot easier now without any hair in the way, although it was a little tricky because of the position. That was the whole idea, though. To keep her eager and wet and desperate and Katja really hadn’t counted on it having the same effect on her.

While she licked and drew moans out of Alex, Katja made her own skirt and panties disappear and instead slipped her hand down to give herself some physical stimulation as well. She rocked forward from the touch and pressed her face into Alex’s stomach, moaning something embarrassing.

“What was that?” asked Alex, but Katja quickly distracted her with her tongue. She knew that her panting was even better than the licking, she could hear it and feel it. Alex’s legs were trembling, even though they weren’t holding her up. Katja looked up at her, her eyes widening at the sight of Alex panting and so close. She wanted to bring her to the finish. So she removed her hand from between her own legs and instead put it where her tongue had been. Alex moaned louder, and the bar across the bed groaned as she pulled down on it.

“Don’t break the bed,” said Katja, and her laugh turned into more panting as she rubbed as hard as she could to bring Alex over the edge. She knew when she did, Alex made that particular face and noise and her breathing changed. And then Katja finally made the rope disappear and Alex dropped onto her hands and knees for just a second before putting her fingers where Katja really wanted them. Katja was more than happy to let her return the favour, lying on her back while Alex’s fingers busily finished her off. This time, though, she pulled Alex close to her and moaned into her mouth when she came, then kissed her again and again.

“So what was that before?” asked Alex, lying down with her.

“I love you,” said Katja. It wasn’t just her repeating the phrase. She didn’t even really hear Alex’s question, too busy hearing her heart beating in her ears.

“Really?” asked Alex. “But I thought this was just sex.”

“It was,” said Katja. It was too late to go back now. She’d already said it twice. “And then it wasn’t.” Alex lifted her head, probably to check and see whether or not she was serious. Of course she was.

“You really mean this, don’t you?” asked Alex.

“Yeah,” said Katja. “Sorry for ruining this.”

“No, you didn’t ruin it,” said Alex. “It’s just…” She sat up and ran her hands through her hair. “It’s harder now.”

“Harder how?” asked Katja. She was too scared to sit up. It might break the spell, and Alex might back down if she saw her looking at her.

“I- dammit, look at me.” Alex pulled Katja up into a sitting position and kept holding onto her hands. “Heroes and villains aren’t meant to be together, you know?”

“But?” asked Katja. Because there was a but, she could hear it.

“But I want to be! Dammit, I want to be with you,” said Alex. “Please. Can we make this work?”

“Well, we’ve made this work,” said Katja, gesturing to the bed. “Should we kiss on it?”

Alex kissed her, and Katja smiled against her lips before returning the kiss. They could make this work. It would be hard, but some things were worth fighting for.


End file.
